A Lot Like Love
by Axsm
Summary: Vexe/OC


I'm new in the Organization. Number XIV. Rixon, my name is. Light blue hair, caramel colored eyes that change to a green-ish hazel when I'm upset. The fake upset, of course, Nobodies don't have real emotions, we don't even have hearts to have real emotions. It made me question things, such as, if we don't have real emotions, why is there so much hate in the castle? Or even, how do some of us have feelings for each other? Though, of course, none of us do have feelings for each other, it's usually lust, but lust is an emotion. This is so confusing.

I'm Number XIV, like I said before. Saïx said I should keep a journal, so that's exactly what I'm doing. I don't really know what to put, other than this is my first day. Xemnas wants me to meet everyone I can today. I'm kind of nervous about it. I don't do well with people, but I guess I'll have to deal. So, on that note, I shall be leaving to meet people now, goodbye. For now, at least.

I walked out of my room into the hall.

"Here we go." I said silently to myself and walked down the long white hall, dragging my hand against the wall with my head down and hood up.

It wasn't long before I bumped into someone. My head jolted up, making my hood fall off, to come face-to-mid-section with someone. I looked up to see a very tall, skinny, oddly curvy, red-headed man with emerald eyes.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"

"It's fine. You must be the newbie, huh? I'm Axel."

"Oh, yeah, I am. I'm Rixon." I smiled and laughed nervously.

"You must not like meeting people, huh?"

"Not really." I laughed slightly.

"Well, I'll take you to meet some of my friends, I guess."

"Oh, okay." I said unsure, and followed the tall man down the hall, into a room with a pool.

There were a total of at least five people in there. Two were in the pool; two were on the chairs, lounging. One was obviously tanning herself. The other one was in his swim trunks, kneeling by the pool, putting some water in a tube.

I looked around nervously at the people taking in their appearances. The one who was tanning had blonde hair, and was wearing a black bikini with lightning bolts. The other one on the chairs had pink hair, and was wearing green swim trunks with pink flowers on them. The two in the pool both had blonde hair, but I couldn't tell what they were supposed to be styled as, because their hair was pulled back as a result of the water.

"Yo' guys! I have the newbie!"

Everyone looked up at me, each with a different expression.

"Don't just stare at her, introduce yourselves."

"Okay." One of the blondes in the pool got out and walked over to me.

"Hi. I'm Demyx." He held out his hand.

"Rixon." I shook it, admiring his six-pack.

My admiring was interrupted by the other blonde sheepishly coming up to me to introduce himself.

"Roxas."

"Hi." I smiled my supposed 'welcoming' smile.

"The blonde over there is Larxene, the gender bender is Marluxia."

"Hm?" The pink haired man said, responding to hearing his name. He got up off of his chair and walked over to where Demyx, Roxas, Axel and I were standing.

"Ah. I see this is Number XIV. I'm Marluxia, but you can call me Marly. If you'd like." He said with a flirtatious smile while grabbing my hand and gently kissing it.

"I'm Rixon." I said, slightly blushing at the gentle-manly action he had made, yet somewhat crept out.

"Where's your suit?" He asked me, obviously using it as an excuse to check me out (which isn't very possibly, what with the cloaks we were made to wear.)

"I don't have one, otherwise I would get it." I laughed slightly.

"Well we're going to go in the pool now." Axel had said, and then they all left, leaving me and Marluxia pretty much alone.

"Hm. I'm sure you can borrow one of Larx-"Before he could finish, she interrupted him from her chair with a sharp 'no'.

"Well, never mind then. She's usually like that, so don't take it personally. But, I suppose we could go and buy you one. You have some munny right?"

"Not a lot. I have about 300 or something like that."

"Oh, well a bikini costs 500 munny right? I have 200 you can borrow."

"Are you sure? I mean. I don't know how I could repay you."

"It's fine. And, there is a way you can repay me. Trust me." He gave that flirtatious smile again, which again, crept me out.

"Oh. Okay then."

"Yeah. The money is in my room, so yeah, let's go." He said walking forward placing his arm around my waist as he led me out of the room. The notion made me uncomfortable, but I was too 'nervous' to do anything about it.

Soon enough we reached his room, he opened it and led me in.

"Go ahead and sit on the bed." He said, as I sat, and he went to his dresser and started digging through stuff.

I nervously looked around, but there wasn't a lot in the bare Organization rooms. A bed, dresser, and a bathroom. Of course, it was all gray. Always gray, why couldn't Xemnas add some color in this place, I mean really?

"Here you go." Marluxia said, handing me 200 money. I stood up.

"Hey, hey. What about the repayment?" He stopped me from taking a step.

"Oh. What do you want for it?"

"I'm sure you could have figured it out by now." He said as he turned me around and started moving forward which soon enough backed me into the wall.

"I-I haven't."

"You're soon to find out then, sweet." He flashed that flirtatious smile at me and quickly, but swiftly, pressed his lips against mine. I gasped when this happened, and he slipped his tongue in my mouth making me more shocked then I was before.

I pushed him away and just stared at him with fear in my eyes.

"You want the bikini or not?" He said, a look of lust and anger in his blue orbs.

"Well, yes, but, I don't know you."

"So? Hasn't stopped me before." He chuckled evilly and kissed me again before I could say anything back.

I tried with all of my strength to push him off, but every time I didn't succeed.

Just then we heard a knock at the door.

"Ignore it." Marluxia said, and gave that flirtatious smile.

"Marluxia!" We heard from the other side of the door. He ignored it.

"Marluxia. Marluxia! MARLUXIA!" The door was opened to reveal the man that I hadn't met who was at the pool. The barge in made Marluxia look up from me, at this point he had me on his bed, and he glared at the man.

"Marluxia! What the HELL are you doing to that poor girl! She's the new one right?"

"That's none of your business Vexen, and yes she is."

"Then why the hell are you trying to rape her!" The man named Vexen walked over to the bed and pulled Marluxia off of me.

"It was her repayment. I gave her 200 munny for a bikini. She agreed to it."

"I very much doubt she agreed to you raping her," he turned to me, "are you okay?" We locked eyes for just a second, and the rest of the world around me disappeared. It was just me and him in the room. Because of that, all I could mutter, was a quiet, 'I don't know.'

"H-Here," he said slowly, as if he had something confusing happen to him, "come with me. I'll fix you up. Must have been pretty traumatizing." Vexen had said, looking at Marluxia in disgust, while helping me off of Marluxia's bed. Well, he basically picked me up, but I was off of Marluxia's bed.

Vexen brought me down in the basement, into his room and set me on his bed. He went into his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and boxers.

"I know you might not like this, but I'm going to need you to sleep in here for a day or two, after the occurrence with Marluxia." He said, handing me the clothes.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. Anything to keep a new member safe, it was surprising he tried it so early."

"W-What?"

"Normally he tries to rape someone when they're at least a month in, so they're used to the pervy-ness. But, with you in here for the next night or two, you should be safe for a while."

"O-Okay." I said, and got up, looking around for a place to change.

"Oh. Here," Vexen said bringing me to the bathroom, "feel free to take a shower if you want. Towels are underneath the sink."

"Okay. T-Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled, I felt as if I was melting inside.

"I'm Rixon, if you didn't know already." I laughed.

"Vexen." He smiled and nodded in the direction of the shower.

I shut the door and turned on the shower. I grabbed a towel, got undressed, and got into the shower.

Showers were amazing, as I remembered from my Somebody days, they seemed to wash away everything. It was a place I could be alone. Even if there was people in the other room, I was alone. I could sing, and not get embarrassed, I could cry, and no one would know. A lot of life decisions were made in the shower also.

After what felt like an hour had passed, I got out and dried myself off. I shook my hair off in the towel and brushed through it with my fingers. I grabbed the clothes Vexen gave me and put them on. The t-shirt went down to my mid-thighs, being that he was about 6 inches taller than me. I smiled in the mirror, which I never understood why I did that, but I did, and walked out of the bathroom, only to find Vexen laying on his side, it seemed like he was asleep.

"Was I in there that long?" I thought to myself.

I stood there for a little while, and laid down on the floor in fetal position to keep myself warm. I couldn't get to sleep though.

Almost ten minutes afterward, I felt Vexen picking me up again. I pretended to be asleep, but slightly waking up.

"Hm?" The pretend-half-awake me said.

"Sh. Go back to sleep." He smiled at me.

"Okay." I half-smiled back at him.

It wasn't long before I felt a soft bed underneath me and blankets being pulled over me, which made me curl up into a ball like a small child. I heard a slight chuckle, then I felt him kiss my forehead, and say goodnight. He climbed into the other side of the bed after that.

And that was my first night with the Organization. It was pretty interesting, I guess. The Marluxia thing scared me. A lot.

I'm pretty sure there was a lot more that happened, but I'm a bit fuzzy with it and with the Marluxia thing, I don't really want to go into full detail right now. I should probably keep this somewhat clean. But yes, all in all, first night. That weird thing when I first met Vexen happens whenever I look him in the eyes. It's just, the weirdest sensation. I don't know how to react to it.

It's been three days since that first day. I've been staying with Vexen those days, so Marluxia has stayed away at night. Though, during the days he tries to get at me. Vexen stops him. It's almost as if Vexen is my body guard.

I need to get to sleep now. Vexen is telling me to, I have a mission tomorrow. So, goodnight.


End file.
